Generator
Generators (or Shield Generators) can be seen at facilities such as Bio Labs, Tech Plants, Amp Stations, as well as most bases in Hossin. These generators power specific shields around or within a base. These shields often include: Vehicle Shield Generators, Vertical & Horizontal Shield Generators, and potentially the SCU Shield Generators. A common generator is the SCU or Spawn Control Unit. In order for the attacking empire to successfully assault a base, they must first disable whatever generators are present within the territory. This can be done by locating the generator and then overloading it by pressing your use key (Default: E). After a period of time denoted on both the minimap and the 3D hud icons, the generator will explode and the shield it powers will be disabled. While an attacker can overload or even destroy a generator, don't forget that they can be repaired by an engineer, or even stabilized. For either side, it is a good idea to keep the generators guarded. Sunderers and Harassers with the Gate Shield Diffuser equipped and activated can ignore all shields, for a short duration. Remember, shields will always allow friendly forces through. Vehicle Shield Generators Vehicle shield generators power the outer most shields on Amp Stations and two Bio Labs. The shields they power contain the symbol on the left. These shield generators block attacking vehicles from entering into the center of a facility. Look for a small icon similar to this on your 3D HUD and minimap in order to locate one. These shields cannot be shot through by vehicles or turrets, only infantry can shoot and pass through it. Typically, Amp Stations have two vehicle shield generators however, there is one exception: Nott Amp Station on Esamir, which has three. Most Bio Labs do not contain vehicle shield generators but there are two exceptions to that rule; Saurva Bio Lab on Indar and Andvari Bio Lab on Esamir feature an outer wall and a single vehicle shield generator. You can use a Gate Shield Diffuser to get through these shields on a Sunderer or a Harasser. Vertical and Horizontal Shield Generators Vertical and Horizontal Shield Generators are the second line of defense on Amp Stations and the first line of defense on Tech Plants. These generators are paired with one another which means you must control both to control the facility. The shields they create also show the generators working in tandem with one another and will even flash one symbol if one of the generators is destroyed. These generators can be found on opposite sides of the two facility types by their two icons on your 3D HUD and minimap: . The shields powered by these two generators block all attacking forces from firing through it or moving through it. Tactically speaking, the generators are extremely important and can sometimes make or break an attack or a defense. In an Amp Station, for example, you cannot even get to the capture point without taking down both generators. This is very useful for a defending faction as getting a single generator repaired when the assaulting faction isn't looking can allow defenders to rush into the central area from both the SCU room, and from outside and retake the point. In a Tech Plant, these shields can be used to allow the defending team to place Sunderers within the Tech Plant itself allowing them potentially up to three main spawn points by placing one in the central bay, and in the vehicle bay on top of the spawn in the main spawn room. However, if the attacking faction can use these generators to their benefit it can make the same tactic work to their advantage and make it much harder to retake the control point in the center of the building. You can use a Gate Shield Diffuser to get pass these shields on a Sunderer or a Harasser. SCU Shield Generators SCU Shield generators can only be found in Bio Labs and generate shields that protect the SCU. This generator can be identified by the icon on your 3D HUD and minimap. This generator is usually the first target while assaulting a base. Most players regard it a priority prior to capturing and if applicable, . The reason for this is because it undermines the defender's ability to quickly and effectively respond to an assault on the Bio Lab. In earlier versions of PlanetSide 2, the other major facilities: Amp Station and Tech Plant, also featured these generators but that is no longer the case. In recent versions, once a base gets halfway captured (50%), the SCU becomes vulnerable and the shield protecting it is removed. Some Amp Stations such as Dahaka Amp Station still have this generator. Spawn Control Unit The Spawn Control Unit or "SCU" can be considered the single most important generator of any base. It is present in all Bio Labs, Amp Stations, Tech Plants and some Indar facilities (eg. The Crown, The Palisade and TI Alloys Inc.) and allows the controlling faction the ability to spawn directly at the facility. Without it, they are forced to spawn at adjacent connected bases or Sunderers. It is represented by this icon on your 3D HUD and minimap. In Bio Labs SCU's have a shield which must be taken down via overloading the SCU Shield Generator, while those at Amp Stations and Tech Plants go down when the facility is 50% captured. Once that happens, the SCU can be overloaded and taken down. Category:Mechanics